


Under a Clear Sky

by Kisara



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisara/pseuds/Kisara
Summary: "I should probably say my goodbyes before I finish this letter, but even through writing words… I just can’t. I refuse to say goodbye to you, Sorey."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for this year's Tales of Secret Santa to Leslie (@smilehirasaka on Twitter :D)!! I admit I'm a bit worried since I don't know what exactly you like to read, but I put my heart into this piece and I'm really surprised with the results! I hope you like this piece! :D It is a letter from Mikleo to Sorey after the game's ending :3
> 
> I should mention I owe a huge THANK YOU to Angelle_wings, and this piece just wouldn't be the same without you! :D (also, she's a great writer and everyone should read her fics, just saying~)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!! <3

Sorey, do you know what I’m doing right now? I’m sitting on the top of a hill, and staring into the endless ocean down below underneath my feet. Maybe being a water seraph plays tricks with my mind sometimes, but I can feel the warm breeze and taste the salty water just as if I was standing right there. And do you know why I’m able to sit here and quietly enjoy my serenity like this?

This is all thanks to you. The peaceful oceans, the blue skies, all the new green mountains I can also see from here. It was all your doing. I know it’s still early — although I can’t believe it’s been a month since the last time I saw you — but the changes are all around us, and even the humans who don’t possess the gift of resonance can feel the air is already becoming lighter. I’m sure the world will keep becoming a much better place with a little more time, and if we can appreciate our peace like this while this transformation is starting, it’s all thanks to you, and to your sacrifice.

 _Sacrifice._ This word is still bitter to my tongue, and to my pen. I don’t want to think of it as a sacrifice. You’re not… I don’t want to use the word. I’m going to see you again someday, and we are going to reunite, eventually. I firmly believe that. Still, you’re the one who has to be asleep and miss out on all the beautiful things that are bound to happen soon, and that’s not fair. You should be the first one to see everything! But now that I’m thinking about it… Maybe you _are_ already seeing this? Can you see how much happier everyone is thanks to you? Can you feel the life pulsing into our planet as you purify the malevolence? Can you listen to the words in my thoughts right now, even though I’m putting them into paper?

I guess that’s just wishful thinking, but I had to try. There was so much more I wanted to say before you left, but I just couldn’t find the courage even though I tried. I never knew how to express my own thoughts and feelings since I always felt they were embarrassing, or that they weren’t enough, and you were always there by my side anyway. You never left, even when I wouldn’t let you in that easily. And I was always so happy that you always understood me so well somehow. I’m thankful that sometimes words aren’t needed… But now you’re gone, and I’m stuck with the words I never said. Maybe that’s why I felt the need to write this letter to you, even though I don’t even know when you’ll be able to read it.

The day you’ll read this… It still feels so distant that I don’t want to think about it, so I’ll focus on what I can do until then. Everyone is traveling with Rose now, but I decided it was about time to follow my own journey. Last I heard from them, Lailah mentioned they were heading for Lastonbell for a festival. I’m not sure where they’ll be heading next, but I have a feeling our path will cross again. Lailah almost begged me to stay, and asked me a thousand times if I was sure before we parted, but she eventually let me go and I believe she knew it was for the best.

Being a sub lord and aiding the Seraph on their duties wouldn’t feel the same with anyone else, Sorey. It wouldn’t be _you_. Travelling with you allowed me to fulfill both of my dreams: seeing the world, and aiding you on your journey. I need to keep both of those dreams alive, I need to feel close to you somehow even though you’ll be asleep for a long time, and I’ll only be able to do that if I walk down my own path for once. There is still so much of the world for me to see, so I’m hoping this is a new start for myself and my aspirations, too. I have no idea what the future holds for me, so I’m glad I have time to figure things out. I’ll use my time for both of us from now on. You’ll be excited to hear about everything that’s out there, won’t you?

I’ve been looking for the ruins you didn’t have the chance to find during our travels, and I’ll be writing it all down just for you. When you wake up, I’ll be able to tell you all about _everything_ there is to see in the world because I’ll have _seen_ everything! I’ll finally beat you! I’ll be the one rescuing you next time, this is a promise!

I don’t have much else to say, and I guess I’m getting lost in my own thoughts again. I should probably say my goodbyes before I finish this letter, but even through writing words… I just can’t. I refuse to say goodbye to you, Sorey. I’ll be writing to you again very soon, and, hopefully, I’ll have new discovered ruins to tell you all about in deep details. You better watch out for me!  



End file.
